slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Odcinki
center Pełna lista odcinków, filmów i mini odcinków zawierająca opisy, dane techniczne oraz odnośniki do stron, gdzie można te odcinki obejrzeć . Na poniższych stronach są spoilery, czytasz na własne ryzyko. Sezon 1 (2012) thumb|200px|Plakat sezonu 1 # "Świat pod naszymi stopami, część pierwsza" #"Świat pod naszymi stopami, część druga" #"Dobijmy targu" #"Awaria" #"Klub Trep" #"Śluzobieg" #"Bunt mechów" #"Śmierciogłębia" #"Cienie i światło" #"Mario Bravado" #"Zagrożony gatunek" #"Odpływ" #"Świt żywych śluzaków" Sezon 2 (2013) thumb|200px|Plakat sezonu 2 #"Nowy dzieciak, część pierwsza" #"Nowy dzieciak, część druga" #"Śnieżkotaniec" #"Dziedzictwo" #"Odległy Brzeg" #"Droga do Domu" #"Robośluzaki" #"Niepokonana Mistrzyni" #"Głęboka i ciemna woda" #"Dżentelmen i złodziejka" #"W zamknięciu" #"Rzadka część" #"Podziemie" #"Powrót" #"Śluzball" #"Król Miotaczy" Sezon 3 (2013) thumb|200px|Plakat sezonu 3 #"Misja niezbyt możliwa" #"Klucze do królestwa" #"Zabójcza rozgrywka" #"Studnia energii" #"Co przychodzi nocą" #"Poprawki" #"Powrót do korzeni" #"Kompania Śluzaków" #"Mroczna Noc" #"Promienny dzień" Filmy (2014) *"Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata" *"Slugterra: Powrót Śluzaków Pięciu Żywiołów" *"Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown" Slugisodes Wszystkie poniższe linki do mini odcinków znajdują się w językiem angielski. #Śluzostrzelec 101 #Co nieco o blasterach #Jak się łapie śluzaki! #Our friend The slug #Opieka i karmienie śluzaków #Szukanie śluzaków #Poznaj swoje ghule #Jak wybrać śluzaka? #Dr. Blakk: Nieznana historia #Handel śluzakami #Świat pod twoimi stopami #Podróżowanie po Slugterze #The Right Slug For The Right Job #Krótka historia śluzostrzelców #Poznaj swoje śluzaki: Tazerlings #Poznaj swoje śluzaki: Arachnet! #Poznaj swoje śluzaki: Armashelt #Slugs in the Wild #Fighting with Floppers #Poznaj swoje śluzaki: Bądź kreatywny #Pozanaj swoje śluzaki: Aquabeek #Burpy w filmie: amunicja #Poznaj swoje śluzaki: Antyprąniak #Poznaj swoje śluzaki: Pnączniak #Krawiec i Mrozik w filmie: Slug Shell Shocked #Burpy i Mrozik w filmie: Chill Time! #Pack Your Slugs! #Przygody młodego Pronto Kretonimo: Wyprawa po złoty kielich #Przygody młodego Pronto Kretonimo: Pewnego dnia w drodze do Niskiej Jaskini #Krawiec w filmie: amunicja #Przygody młodego Pronto Kretonimo: Na ratunek młodemu Windsor`owi #Śluzaki i downtime #Ciekawostki o śluzakach #Sztuczek w filmie: przejażdżka #Trasformacja Mecha Bestii #Burpy w filmie: zakupowe szaleństwo #Niezły fetor czyli Flatulorhinkus #Piła w filmie: Ból zęba #A high speed guied Mega Morf Akcelerator #Burpy i przyajciele nurkują #Klusek kontratakuje #Ale sprzątanie #Pudełkowa impreza #Straszek! #But a Slughound #Śluzaki Selfies #Lataj, lataj znowu #Czas na jedzenie #Cool pszczoła, koleś Niedługo mają się pojawić 17 (zostało 9) nowych mini odcinków! Mini odcinki są opublikowane co równe dwa tygodnie na kanale Slugterry. Strony na których możesz obejrzeć Zobacz Slugetrre jeszcze raz na niżej podanych stronach: *http://www.kreskoweczki.pl/slugterra *http://www.baje.pl/category-5225-1-1.html *http://www.slugterra.dla-dzieci.info.pl/Odcinki.html *http://video.anyfiles.pl/Search.jsp *http://www.kreskowki.tv/kreskowka/szukaj (najlepsza strona, z dobrym głosem i jakością) *http://www.watchcartoononline.com/anime/slugterra'' (angielska Slugterra)'' *https://www.youtube.com/ (Mini odcinki i inne) *http://chomikuj.pl/karcia956/bajki/Slugterra/Sezon+3 (Pobierz odcinki sezonu 3) *http://chomikuj.pl/karcia956/bajki/Slugterra/Sezon+2 (Pobierz odcinki sezonu 2) *http://chomikuj.pl/karcia956/bajki/Slugterra/Sezon+1 (Pobierz odcinki sezonu 1) *http://video.anyfiles.pl/Search.jsp Oglądające.png|Obejrzyj mini odcinki P-B-M.png|Oglądaj wszystkie odcinki Śmieją się.png|Zobacz filmy serialu Widzowie w Slugterze.png|Zobacz to jeszcze raz Zwiastuny i inne: Zwiastun płyty na DVD thumb|center|450px Oryginalny angielski zwiastun thumb|center|450px Polski zwiatun serialu thumb|center|450px Czołowka serialu thumb|center|450px Oficialny zwiastun pierwszego filmu thumb|center|450px Zwiastun filmu thumb|center|450px Oficjalny zwiastun drugiego filmu thumb|center|450pxOficjalny zwiastun trzeciego filmu thumb|center|450 px center|400px Kategoria:Serial Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Arsenał Kategoria:Sezon 4